Gumby Girl (and other short stories)
by Cheshire'sArrow
Summary: Collection of snippets and short stories in the Clint Winchester Universe. Not in chronological order. Currently: Tony continues to be frustrated as several strange things happen revolving around Clint Barton. Also, air horns.
1. Gumby Girl

_Just something to tide you (and me) over while I work on the next installment to the series. Meant to be just a short snippet, but it was fun to write. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _May 2007_

"Barton, if you'd told that story to any other person, they'd call you crazy and lock you up. However, since agent Romanoff is able to add credibility to your story, I suppose I have no other choice than to believe you."

Clint grinned across the desk at Director Nick Fury. As he had been ordered before leaving Cambodia, he was discussing what he had brought to light during his phone call with Phil Coulson. He had explained – in detail – his adoption by his father's cousin and the subsequent death of Mary Winchester, as well as his adoptive father's quest for vengeance. He mentioned that Adam was now living with him and his family, and he told them of the deal John had made for Dean's life, and the deal that Dean, in turn, had made for Sam. The Director was, understandably, upset when he was told of the Devil's Gate that had been opened, but seemed satisfied at the death of the demon that had killed Mary Winchester.

"But there are more of these demonic freaks that got out, am I correct?" he asked, staring Clint down with his one good eye.

The blond archer nodded.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "But, as I said earlier, it was _not_ any of our fault, just that Jake kid."

Fury nodded slowly.

"I need to put the two of them on S.H.I.E.L.D. record," he said, and Clint slumped slightly.

He had been trying to keep his brothers off of his files to protect them from anyone who might hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. and use them as leverage. Well, he'd managed to keep them more or less secret for eleven years, so that had to count for something.

"I won't put them on your files," Fury continued, and Clint looked at him curiously. "I want to offer them a position as supernatural consultants for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Shocked, but nonetheless pleased with this turn of events, Clint nodded.

"I'll tell them the next time I see them, sir."

It was only a week or so later that Dean called Clint.

"Hey, Dean-o," Clint greeted him, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he washed dishes in the kitchen sink. "I have something cool to tell you."

"Um," came Dean's voice. "Hold off telling it, for just a second. I might have a problem."

Clint frowned. He wiped his hands on a dishcloth and gripped the cellphone more securely with his now free hands.

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

"I might not have done anything at all," Dean said, "but there's still a chance… Okay, let me start over. So, a little more than eight years ago, there was this girl in Indiana. Lisa Braeden"

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. I wanted to just see her, y'know, talk with her before my year is up." Dean paused, and Clint waited. "She has a kid. He's eight years old."

Whatever Clint had been expecting his younger brother to say, it was most certainly _not_ this.

"Is," he began awkwardly, "is he your kid?"

Dean hesitated before answering the question.

"Lisa – his mom – she says he's not, but I just have this feeling…"

"Do you _want_ him to be yours?"

Another pause, then, "I don't know. Maybe. He's a cool kid." Dean sighed. "Me and Sam, we saved him and a bunch of other kids in the area from changelings, so now he and Lisa know about what's out there. Listen, man, I've got to go check in on Sam. He's trying to find stuff that could, y'know, stop the hellhounds from coming after me."

Clint closed his eyes, trying to decide something.

"Alright, Dean. Come to the house as soon as you can, okay?"

"'Kay. Later."

Dean ended the call before Clint could say anything else. The older brother sighed rubbing a hand across his face.

He had to go find this Lisa chick.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss, I'm Agent Barton from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. May I come in?"

The dark haired woman – young and pretty, most certainly Dean's type, looked past Clint, as if to check if anyone was listening.

"Is this about what happened, earlier?" Lisa glanced behind him again, looking up and down the street.

"You mean the changelings, right?"

She froze, staring at him in shock, before letting out a breath.

"Okay, so I'm not crazy."

He smiled wanly at her.

"Nope. Can I come in?"

She shrugged, holding the front door wider so that he might enter.

"My kid's at school right now, so you won't be able to talk to him about any of this," she explained. "And I don't know all that much, only what the Winchesters told me."

He nodded slowly, following her into the living room of the house. It was bright and cheerfully decorated, and he looked around curiously.

"I just need to check your son's room, check if the changeling left anything behind," he said cautiously, and after a moment of carefully regarding him, she nodded.

"It's just over there," she said pointing down the hallway.

Clint nodded to her and headed into the bedroom. It was more or less a normal eight-year-old boy's room, and he found what he was looking for rather quickly. A hairbrush lay on a messy bedside table, and Clint carefully extracted a few strands of dark brown hair from the bristles and deposited them into a plastic bag for safekeeping.

He exited the room after that, bid farewell to Lisa, and drove himself home. Once he arrived, he sent the hair to a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab, along with a sample of Dean's hair that he'd found clinging to a pillow in the guest room.

A week later, Dean would receive a text message.

 _Kid isn't yours._

END

* * *

 _Word Count: 1,017_


	2. Five Times, One Time

_It's been quite some time since I wrote anything for this 'verse. I apologize for that. I worked two jobs this summer, which took a lot of time away from writing, and school's been taking a lot out of me. However, I'm basically done with my finals, which means I can (hopefully) write some more. Because I adore this 'verse, I really do. Also, have y'all seen the new Spiderman trailer?! I almost cried because it looks so good!_

 _Anywho, please enjoy. Let me know what you thought, and if there's anything I can improve on._

* * *

1.

Tony was still slightly suspicious of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Clint Barton. For starters, he had very few files in the database, S.H.I.E.L.D. or otherwise, and what Tony _did_ find was heavily redacted and the readable parts seemed like they had been completely made up. Bored, he turned to one of his holo-screens and pulled up Hawkeye's official S.H.I.E.L.D. record _again._

 _Name: Clinton Francis Barton [REDACTED]_

 _Codename: Hawkeye_

 _D.O.B.: Jan. 7, 1971_

 _Birthplace: Waverly, Iowa_

 _Locations: Waverly, Iowa | [REDACTED] | Unknown location_

 _Background: (1996) Barton was found in a motel room in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. He had dispatched a Wendigo at the time he was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. Parents and older brother passed in 1975, leaving Barton to foster care. Barton left foster care at the age of nine to join a traveling circus, was tutored in the art of marksmanship by Jacques Duquesne and Buck Chisholm._

 _(2007) It was revealed that [REDACTED] Barton. [REDACTED] died November 2nd, 1983. [REDACTED] raised Barton alongside his [REDACTED] and trained them to hunt down [REDACTED]. Barton left [REDACTED] and his [REDACTED] in 1991 to hunt solo. Dated Agent Barbara Morse (Codename 'Mockingbird') from late 1995 to early 1997. [REDACTED]. [REDACTED]. Discovered the existence of [REDACTED] in July of 2006 after [REDACTED] became [REDACTED]._

 _Family: Harold Barton – Father – DECEASED | Edith Barton – Mother – DECEASED | Charles Bernard Barton – Brother –DECEASED | [REDACTED] – DECEASED | [REDACTED] – DECEASED | [REDACTED] | [REDACTED] | [REDACTED] | [REDACTED] | [REDACTED]_

He stared at the file in disgust. Really, a circus was so unbelievable. And aside from a few random dates and a clearly phony backstory, over half of the file was redacted!

Tony supposed that he could get in touch with Agent Barbara Morse, but if she were anything like the other female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that he'd met (i.e. Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff), then she would say absolutely nothing.

The genius leaned back in his chair and sighed. He'd save this mystery for another day.

* * *

2.

"Adam, I swear to _God_ , if you don't stop getting yourself incarcerated, I'm gonna kill you so hard, you can never come back."

Tony guessed he wasn't supposed to overhear Clint's private phone conversation. But he also knew he wasn't supposed to install hidden microphones all over the tower (especially in Hawkeye's private room.). However, his curiosity was getting the better of him in this particular situation. A million different questions swam through his mind. Who was Adam? What was he being arrested for?

"Don't even think about it, bud. You know she has enough on her plate as is. Ask Cas or his girlfriend to help you out, you know they owe us big after what we did for them that one time."

Who owed them, and why? Tony furrowed his brow.

"FRIDAY," he said, "are you recording this?"

 _"Already on it, boss-man!"_ the AI chirped happily, and he smiled in satisfaction.

"I'll figure you out someday," he said softly to himself.

There was no mystery that Tony Stark could not solve.

* * *

3.

The man in the trench coat appeared in front of Tony, seemingly out of nowhere. The super genius blinked, wondering if he'd somehow got ahold of some 'enhanced' tea.

"You are not Clinton," the man said in a deep, gravelly voice, somewhat akin to Batman.

Tony shook his head.

"Uh, no?"

"Where is he?" the man demanded. "He told me he was in this tower, why is he not here."

"Three floors up," Tony said, eyeing the crazy man warily, while reaching for the Ironman gauntlet he kept in his desk drawer.

The man gave a short nod. Without warning, he was simply _gone_. No rainbow bridges, no super speed running, just gone.

That was weird.

He pulled up the audio feed for Hawkeye's room, but there was absolutely no noise. He frowned.

"FRIDAY, pull up visuals for Barton's room," he spoke.

"Here you go, boss-man!" FRIDAY responded almost immediately.

However, the room was blank. No Hawkeye, no guy in a trench coat, absolutely nothing. Tony frowned and dialed the archer's number.

 _"Hey, Tony. What's up?"_ Clint said.

"Have you been kidnapped?" Tony demanded. "If you have, say _shwarma_."

 _"Tony, I haven't been kidnapped, calm your man-tits."_ The archer sounded amused. _"Lemme guess, you met my buddy Cas?"_

"Trench coat guy? He's your buddy?"

 _"Yup. He wanted to let me know some stuff. Don't worry, I'll be back in about a week."_

"But-"

 _"Bye, Tony!"_

The line buzzed as the call ended.

Tony looked around helplessly.

"Pepper!"

* * *

4.

Tony held onto the air horn, a devious smile upon his bearded face. Clint was asleep, face down on a couch, with drool starting to pool on the upholstery. He adjusted the earplugs in his ears and pressed down on the release – _hard._

Clint didn't move.

The genius paused, confused. He removed his earplugs and held the air horn up to his ear. Bracing himself, her pressed down.

"SHIT!" he said, as the incredibly loud noise filled his ear, leaving it ringing afterwards. He tossed the air horn at the sleeping archer, grumbling.

Clint slowly sat up, rubbing his face and yawning.

"What'd ya do that for?" he slurred sleepily. Tony simply glared at him before stalking away.

Clint smirked as the Iron hero left the room, and turned on his hearing aid.

"He bought it," he called to Natasha, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "You owe me ten bucks."

* * *

5.

Sometimes, battles were hard. The battle that had taken place in New York, for example, was terrible.

Tony didn't think he'd faced something as devastating as the chaos that Ultron brought, however. The aftermath of the battle was different from the time Loki tried to conquer the world. The death and carnage was much more visible.

Wanda kneeled on the hard ground, her brother's silver head cradled in her lap. Her hands were streaked with his blood. Hawkeye sat next to her, a calloused hand on her shoulder.

When the archer saw Tony staring at him, he said something to the girl, who nodded and clutched her brother a little tighter. Clint stood, brushed off his pants, and walked over to Tony.

"I'm gonna fix this," he said, a determined look in his eyes.

Tony stared at him.

"Clint, he's dead. I don't even have to have a doctorate to know that you can't bring him back," he told his friend, frowning.

Clint shook his head.

"Not me. I know a guy." He walked a ways away, and Tony stared at him all the while. He wondered if the archer had finally cracked.

A little while later, a young man appeared in the wreckage. He had not been there previously, and Tony braced himself for attack.

"Alfie," Clint said, sprinting towards the young man. "Thanks for listening."

'Alfie' inclined his head.

"I owe you my life," he said to Hawkeye. "I will do what I can. And my name is not _Alfie_."

What.

Clint rolled his eyes.

"I can't think of a good nickname for _Samandriel_ when we already have a Sam hanging around. 'Sides, that's not what's important." He pointed towards Wanda and the still form of Pietro. "I need you to bring him back."

Alfie – or Samandriel, or whatever his name was – moved towards the pair of siblings. He placed a hand on Wanda's head before moving to her brother.

And just like that, Pietro Maximoff was alive once more.

"What the hell?!" Tony said, but Clint and his weirdo friend had disappeared.

* * *

+1

"I need you to help me," Clint panted, bursting into Tony's private office.

Tony looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you get out of the floaty prison?" he questioned, but Clint shook his head.

"Don't have time, tell you later." He ushered four people - a blonde woman and three men - into the office, and disappeared out the door.

Tony started after him, but held back at the sight of blood on one of the men.

 _"Why me?"_ he moaned to himself, turning to help the bleeding man. "Hey, you alive?"

The man opened his brown eyes and offered Tony a glare.

The inventor backed up slightly, his hands raised.

"Whoa, whoa, okay! Geeze," he said. "Can I at least know who I'm taking care of since Hawkeye is too apeshit to tell me?"

The woman marched forward and thrust out her hand.

"Mary Winchester," she said. "These are my boys, Sam and Dean, and their half-brother Adam. Clint…" she trailed off, biting her lip and watching the office door with a frown.

"He's gonna be okay, Mary," the one introduced as Adam said, watching her awkwardly. "I think he's got a couple of angels watching his back."

Mary nodded, but her expression didn't change.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded.

Dean – the one who was not currently bleeding all over Tony's nice wooden floor – answered him. "There's a crazy chick after us. She tortured my brother –" he jerked his head towards Sam "-and Clint wasn't too happy about that. Managed to bang me and Mom up, too."

"And no one let's me fight anything," Adam grumbled. Dean shot him a glare.

After an hour, Clint returned, his chin bleeding and the start of a black eye marring his face, but he was grinning.

"Alfie smited that bitch," he said. "I knew having angel buddies was a good idea." He gathered Mary into a tight hug. "Tony, I think I owe you an explanation."

 **END**

* * *

 _Word Count: 1,639_


End file.
